Faberry Smut
by MJ923
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. G!P and rough sexual situations. Just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just pure Smut. Rachel with G!P of course. I like the idea of Quinn wanting Rachel to give it to her hard and fast. With Quinn begging Rach not to stop. So read the story and tell me what you think. Might be some grammar mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor do I want to.

Chapter 1:

Rachel enters her room and Quinn pushes her against the door. The blonde attacks Rachel's mouth. She swipes her tongue across Rachels lower lip and the brunette grants her entrance.

Quinn unbuttons Rachel shirt and pushes down her skirt and compression shorts. She wraps her hand around Rachel's semi-erect meat. The brunette breaks the kiss and takes in Quinns nude state. Reluctantly Rachel gently pushes her girlfriend back.

"Babe stop for a second. What has gotten into you?"

Quinn looks at her in lust and embarrassment.

"I got all hot and bothered when I was watching porn."

"Isn't that supposed to happen."

"Well yeah. Its not that, when I was trying to relieve myself I couldn't cum."

"Oh. So what were you watching that got you so horny."

"A girls getting pounded by her boyfriend against the wall."

Rachel smirks and pulls Quinn close to her. She turns so the blonde is pressed into the wall. Rachel nips the creamy skin of Quinns neck. She reaches her pulse point and sucks hard until its throbbing under her soothing tongue. Quinn moans in appreciation.

Rachel whispers in Quinn ear, "Is that what you want Quinnie. Do you want me to fuck you against this wall?"

Rachel nips her ear grinds her hard member into Quinns wet sex.

Quinn swallows harshly and nods her head.

"I want to hear you say it Quinn. Beg for it."

"Fuck..mmm...baby. I want you to fuck me right here. Please take me against this wall. Fuck me so hard that I feel you for days."

"Turn around."

Quinn quickly does as told. Rachel pushes on the middle of her back so it arches. The brunette sheathed herself into Quinns hot cavern. Rachel sets a brutal pace.

"Fuuuuuck! More baby...deeper."

Rachel wraps her hand around Quinns mouth and pulls her flush against her. Quinn sinks deeper on the thick cock inside of her. Rachel picks up the speed and all you can hear is skin slapping against skin and Quinns muffled cries.

Rachel feels Quinns walls spasm around her cock and knows shes close.

"Rub your clit Quinn."

Quinn hand snakes between her and the wall and starts to rub her nub harshly. Quinn back bows and her pussy clenches pushing out Rachel cock along with a tidal wave a of come. When her orgasm fades she slumps against Rachel.

"Fuck babe. You squirted so much. My dick is coated in your cum."

Quinn smiles lazily and turns around in her lover arms. She unceremoniously pushes Rachel to sits on the bed. Quinn gets on floor on her knees between Rachel's legs.

"Want me to clean that up for you."

Quinn said in a innocent voice looking at Rachel through her lashes like she just didn't get fucked thoroughly and her mouth is about to get filled with 8 inches of cock.

"Shit...babe you now I want you to."

Quinn goes to wrap her hand around the dick but Rachel slaps her hand away.

"Just use your mouth."

Quinn moans and engulfed the thick head in her mouth. She takes the length deep in her throat as it can go before she gags. Rachel hips buck into her mouth and Quinn gags.

"Fuck...I love hearing you choke and gag on my big cock. Can I fuck your throat Quinnie."

Quinn looks up at Rachel, cock still nestled in her mouth and nods. Rachel puts her hand on either side of Quinns head. She pulls Quinn off her.

"Open wide Quinnie and stick your tongue out for me." Quinn does as told. Rachel stands up and lays her head on Quinns tongue. She pushes her cock in to the hilt. Quinn gags but doesn't push Rachel away.

"Your such a fucking slut. You like gagging on the dick don't you."

"Mmhmm." Quinn agrees.

Rachel begins to snap her hips forward quickly effectively burying her cock in Quinns throat each time.

"Do you think I'm done with you Quinnie?"

Quinn nods. Rachel pushes into the hilt and stays there. She watches Quinn take harsh breaths through her nose. The tears well up in her eyes.

"You want me to move don't you? But I'm not. I'm going to fuck your pussy so good Quinn and treat you like that whore in that movie."

The blondes pussy clenches around nothing as more wetness gushes out. She wanted to be treated and fucked like that girl. Quinn moaned at the thought of Rachel fucking her till she begged her to stop. Quinn feels the member lodged in her throat twitch at her moan. She can't wait to have that blowing her pussy and possibly her ass into oblivion.

Rachel watched as Quinn breathing sped up and her eyes get darker. She wonders what shes thinking but knows they'll get to that later in the night. As of right now its about making Quinn submit and putting the power firmly in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Picks up where I left off. Might make another chapter might not.**

"Want me to fuck you again?"

Quinn nods to the best of her abilities. Her throat is starting to hurt and she doesn't think she's getting enough oxygen to her brain.

"What are you going to do for me if I fuck you?"

Quinn tries to speak around the rod in her mouth. Rachel smirked at the muffled words.

"Are you going to be my good little slut?"

Quinn nods. Rachel takes pity on her and pulls out. Quinn coughs and takes huge gulps of air.

"On your hands and knees." Rachel orders.

Quinn is quick to comply and scrambles on the bed to assume the position. The brunette goes behind her. She gives a hard smack to Quinn's ass.

"Ahhh!" Quinn screams in pleasure and pain.

Rachel starts up a rhythm of hard slaps alternating between cheeks. Soon Quinn is panting hard tears rolling down her face as her cum rolls down her thighs.

"Fuck Quinn. Your so wet. Who would've thought that The Quinn Fabray loved to get spanked. I bet your dad would blow a gasket if he knew how much of a slut his little Quinnie is."

Quinn moans at her words. Rachel shoved three fingers into Quinn's dripping cunt. Quinn moans and cries out at the intrusion and pleasure. Rachel fingers pound into Quinn's tight hole. Curling her fingers down so she hits Quinn's spot every time. Rachel knows she's close and just as she feels her walls spasm Rachel pulls out.

Quinn groans her orgasm was so close. All she needed was a little bit more. She doesn't voice her annoyance not wanting another spanking or cock lodge in her throat for five minutes straight.

Rachel puts her three fingers in front of the blondes face.

"Clean them."

Quinn takes the digits in her mouth. She moans and pussy clenches at the taste of her. God she needed to cum badly.

"They taste good don't they." Rachel leans into whisper in Quinn's ear. "You want to cum. But that's a privilege you have to earn."

The brunette takes her lobe in her mouth and sucks gently.

"You know what would really make me happy Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head no. Rachel takes her fingers out and wipes the spit over Quinn's face.

"You don't know. Well I guess I should clue you in. What would make me happy is if I could fuck your pretty little virgin ass. Would like my big cock shoved to the hilt in your ass."

Quinn nods vehemently, "Yes I would love it if you fucked my ass."

Rachel chuckles lowly. "Such an eager slut."

The brunette gets behind the blonde again. With both hands on the warm now pink globes she opens up her ass. She leans in takes a lick at the tight puckered hole.

"Yesss."

Rachel smirks and begins to batter the hole with her tongue. Quinn's withering and barely keeping her self from humping Rachel's face. Quinn gasps as a finger works its ways into the tight ring of muscle. The intrusion goes slow until Quinn is pushing back on her finger.

"M-more please."

Rachel pulls out her finger and licks another one before putting them both in. If dying from sexual frustration was real Quinn knows she would be six feet under by now. The digits in her ass feel good but she knows its nothing compared to what Rachel's member is capable of. She know she should be happy that Rachel is taking the time to prep her but dammit she wishes Rachel would just shove it in her and go to town.

Quinn can't take it anymore and voices her thoughts, "Fuck me now please. Just put it in please. I want to feel you pumping in and out of me."

Rachel fingers stilled as she listened to Quinn beg. She removes her fingers and looks at the red and slightly gaping hole. Rachel quickly pushes her dick into Quinn's cunt before pulling out. Cum clings to Rachel's cock as she pushes the head pass the tight ring.

Quinn tenses and breathes through her nose. She feels inch by inch of cock fill her slowly. Not one to wait she pushes back until Rachel bottomed out.

"Fucking slut. Couldn't wait to have me pounding in out of you."

Rachel slaps her ass. The brunette pulls out until only the tip is left inside before slamming back in. A thought crosses her mind so she pulls out all the way and leaves the room in a rush. Quinn doesn't have to wait long because soon Rachel is back with a bowl of hot water, a towel and soap. She sits it down at the end of the bed.

Rachel sheathes herself in Quinn fluttering ass. Without waiting for Quinn to get comfortable Rachel goes a jack hammer speed. Her ball sack hits Quinn's opening with every thrust.

Quinn grips the sheets under her praying Rachel will let her come.

"Gooood...Rach please faster deeper. I'm about to cum."

The brunette obliged to the request. Her thighs and abs are burning but she knows she its about to be worth it. Rachel fucks Quinn until she begins to shake her orgasm underway. The brunette pulls out the spasming hole. She quickly washes off her dick before pushing herself in Quinn's gushing pussy.

A brutal and relentless pace is started. The blonde was seeing stars that weren't fading. It took her a minute to realize that Rachel was fucking her hole.

"You such a whore Quinn. You came so hard from me fucking your ass. I thought I'd give you pussy what it wanted. It was squeezing air. It was practically begging to be used again."

"Yessss. Don't stop please. You feel so fucking good."

Rachel picks up the pace. A suctioning squelch is heard as Rachel pumps in and out.

"Say your my fucking slut Quinn."

"I'm your slut Rach. Fuuuck...m-my pussy is all yours. Anytime you want it Rach my cunt will be ready."

Rachel wraps her hand around and begins to pinch and pulls at Quinn's clit.

"That's right Quinnie. Your my slut. This," Rachel cups her mound possively,"Is mine. I can fuck it when and where I want."

"Yesss. All yours. GOD! I'm about to cum."

Rachel speeds up the pace and power of her thrust. Quinn cunt pushes out Rachel as squirt after squirt of cum shoots out. The brunette rubs Quinn's clit hard and fast. Quinn goes into another orgasm more cum gushing out. Rachel and the bed below is soaked. Quinn tries to crawl away from Rachel's moving fingers. Her clit is super sensitive and sore.

The brunette chuckles and leans over Quinn's body that's laying on the bed.

"Now now Quinnie be a good slut. You said it yourself that your were my slut that this, "Rachel cups Quinn again dipping her fingers inside her leaking hole. "Was mine and that I could fuck you and it would be ready Quinn. Look at it like this Quinn I've made you cum multiple times today its only right that you make me cum."

Quinn moans knowing that even though her body was tired her pussy still wanted it. The blonde wanted Rachel to fuck her again and again until she couldn't even walk.

"I'm your slut Rach. God I want you but how about a break."

"No breaks Quinnie. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want."

Rachel teased her entrance and Quinn moans knowing she's fighting a losing battle.

"I want it Rach."

"Good."

Rachel kissed her temple before rolling Quinn over.

"Don't worry Quinn I'll try to be quick."

Rachel might have been the one in charge tonight but she didn't want to hurt Quinn. She knew Quinn was sore but she needed to cum and she needed to right now. Rachel eases herself into Quinn. The blonde groans. Rachel starts a quick pace.

Her arms are wrapped around the creamy thighs of her lover. She's nearing her peak and can feel Quinn's there too. Rachel pressed lightly on the battered nub. Soon both are falling over the edge. Rachel empties her load in the blondes womb. Rachel pulls out and lays next to a prone Quinn.

They just lay there for awhile breathing deeply. Rachel is the first to speak.

"That was great."

"Yeah truly amazing. Thank you so much baby for everything tonight."

"Don't thank me yet. You might feel good right now but in a hours top your going to be sore." Rachel said with a frown.

Quinn kissed Rachel soundly. "I wanted it Rach. You didn't force me. If anything I'm going to love feeling the pain. Every movement will remind me of you driving deep and hard inside of me. Just thinking about it is making me horny again."

"No. No more sex for about a week."

Rachel gives Quinn a quick peck before getting up.

"I'm going to get you a couple ice packs. Go to the guest room since you ruined my sheets."

Rachel leaves and Quinn smiles still in euphoria. The blonde makes her way to the guest room and lays down. Soon she falls asleep smile on her face. Rachel comes in and finds her sleeping. She puts the wrapped ice pack against her pussy. The brunette lays down next to Quinn and goes to sleep.


End file.
